


Monster

by 1Cactus_B1tch1



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carmen and Alicia said no homo btw, Carmen is super fuckin gay like- omfg, ChRIS DOESNT DIE!, Chris is a brat, Chris is just edgy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gore, Her n chris hate eachother, M/M, Madison is a bitch, Major character death - Freeform, Nick doesnt know whats going on, Nick is scared of her lmao, OOC as fuck, Thats ok tho. We love him anyways, This is one big dumpster fire, Violence, and we're the hobos warming our hands on it, my OC is badass, she plays hockey, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cactus_B1tch1/pseuds/1Cactus_B1tch1
Summary: Carmen is a hot headed, brave, rather snappy teenage girl. And Chris thinks he's a monster, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Chris Manawa/Original Female Characters, Nick Clark/Original Female Characters (very brief-)





	1. Pilot (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hHAHA OMFG THIS IS SO B A D-, I got sucked into this fandom, smh

Nick didn't know what the hell he saw. He also didn't know if it was cause of his drugs being laced or if it came from his brain. After being fucked up after years of bad choices, he wouldn't be surprised if it came from him. Either way he still ended up here. Sitting in a hospital bed, restrained and having a few cracked ribs. Getting hit by a car after running from some gruesome hallucinations wasn't as fun as most would think. Nick lay there. Listening to the steady beeps of the machine. The man next to him breathed in a heavy, raspy voice. Nick couldn't stand this. He had to leave. He needed to find out what was wrong with him. So? He did. He quickly unhooked himself from the machine, grabbing his bag of clothes he stripped himself of his robe and changed into his normal clothes. With that, he snuck out.

"Hey! Pass the can, I need some red." Standing on a ladder, Spray painting a wall was a short teen. She had very pale (almost unhealthily pale) skin and shoulder length brunette hair that was pulled into a braid. Her bright hazel eyes scanned over to a dark skinned male, spray painting his own area. The said male sighed, "Get your own can." The brunette rolled her eyes  
"Yeah but you're using it. Pass it over."  
"There's other red cans!"  
"Yeah but they haven't been opened yet. That one has, so stop bitching and pass the can." She smirked when the can went flying her way. She caught it and shook it before adding hints of red to her portrait. Passing the can back she sighed and looked behind her to see another girl sitting on the bleachers "Hey! 'Licia, Ain't you supposed to be in Spanish or something?" The brunette had a slight accent. Not being originally from California. The girl she was questioning looked up. Her softer brown hair streaked with blonde falling into her face "Eh. Didn't feel like going." The brunette chuckled "Bad girl Alicia." Alicia chuckled "Hey! You cant say anything." Michael (A/N- think that's his name-) the one who passed over the red spray can interjected, "She's right Carmen. Didn't you break someone's nose while playing hockey last year?" "Hey! That was an accident. She just, also coincidentally bullied me for 3 years straight." Michael shook his head "Yeah yeah whatever. Hey! did you hear what happened?"  
"uh, no?..."


	2. So Close, Yet So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall this is rlly ooc. WOOOOOOOO

"Hey carmen?"  
"Yeah 'Licia?"  
"Do you think they'll find nick?..."  
Carmen sat up, frowning slightly "Yeah. I'm sure they will." Alicia sighed "He keeps doing this, At this point we might as well check the morgues." Carmen shook her head "Dont talk like that 'Licia. Come on, we can go make snacks n stuff. Oh! Maybe we can watch that new movie on netflix." Alicia gave a weary smile and hopped out her bed. Carmen was spending the night a her house, completely unaware of the events to come. The two girls headed into the kitchen. Carmen dug around the freezer before pulling out a toaster oven pizza. She stuck it in the oven and sat down on the kitchen counter. 'Licia handed her a soda before leaning against the counter. The two talked for a bit before none other than Madison and Travis walked through the front door. They had a rather shocked looking Nick with them. Alicia paused and set her soda down "Mom? Nick?-" she walked over, snapping at her brother "Hey! Where the hell were you!?" Carmen paused, feeling awkward "Uh- Hey Mrs.Clark, Mr.Manawa." Madison nodded, a little breathless "Hey dove." Travis just nodded at her, Madison made Nick sit on the couch. He wasn't looking so good. Carmen turned her head to look at Alicia with a questioning look. Alicia sighed softly and nodded. Carmen cleared her throat and spoke "Well. We're cooking a pizza if you guys want any." Madison nodded "Yeah. That would be nice...But ive got to go. I'll be back, you three don't go anywhere." Travis frowned "Be careful." Madi nodded and left. Closing the front door behind her. Carmen sighed and walked into the living room, flopping down on the floor. Alicia joined her. Travis soon left to go check on his family, the three teens were all old enough to be alone. Once he left, carmen flopped down onto her back and sighed "Ugh! Really goes to show how much the adults care about us." Alicia sighed. She was going to speak until she was interrupted by loud gagging. Carmen cringed as Alicia rushed her brother to the bathroom. Carmen then took a sip of her soda and spoke to herself "Just lonely ol me! The adults left us precious teens to suffer. Woe is us!" she was being all dramatic. She then shouted "Aye! Alicia! you good?" Alicia shouted back "Yeah! we're fine." Carmen could hear Nick groan and retch again. She almost gagged herself. After a while, Alicia came back with her older brother and made him sit down on the couch. His hair fell into his colorless face and he groaned. Carmen frowned and looked at him with concern "Hey, you ok?" Nick nodded "Yeah im fine." Carmen nodded and sat down "Well, You arent catching a stomach bug are ya?" Nick quickly shook his head "No. May have just been something i ate." Carmen nodded "Oh! Well, look. Nick we both know thats complete bullshit." She could see nick practically panic on the inside. She rolled her eyes when he stammered out "I-, I have no idea what you're talking about. I may have just had a bad hamburger or something." Nick looked over at his sister with a 'Help me' expression. Alicia held her hands up in surrender, knowing how Carmen was. Carmen scoffed, her bright hazel eyes staring Nick down "Nick. Ive dealt with this before, youre going through withdrawl. So! Whats the lucky drug? Opium, Heroin, Crack-" Nick sighed "Im not gonna answer that. Alicia- why is she even here?" Alicia heard the oven timer go off and headed into the kitchen, she then called "She's spending the night!" Nick groaned and Carmen smirked, sticking her tongue out. Alicia brought them some pizza. Carmen scarfed hers down, burning her mouth in the process. Nick just ate his slowly like a normal human being. Alicia snorted at Carmens actions and went to make a joke. But then the power blinked. Once, Twice, then it went out. Carmen shouted, her voice muffled by the pizza "Oh come on!" Nick sighed "Its los angles, It happens. Someone probably hit a power line with their car or some shit." Carmen whined "Venice fuckin sucks. I hate this town." Alicia nodded "I'll go see if anyone else lost power."  
"Well im sure they did 'Licia." Carmen sighed "I'll go with you. I'm bored." She got up and followed along. Sure enough everyone else had lost power. Alicia shook her head "Damn it. Moms gone, so is Travis. What do we do?" Carmen shrugged "What we always do, its gonna get hot so like- got anything i can wear?"   
"Dont you have your own clothes?"  
"Yeah 'Licia but i didnt think the power would go out, so all i have are the shorts i can wear in the privacy of your room. The cotton ones, ya know? thE ONES YOU DARED ME TO BUY-" Alicia snorted "Yeesh- ok, I got some skirts you can wear. Carmen sighed in relief "Thanks 'Licia."   
"No problem." Alicia headed back inside, Carmen following along. Nick was-, looking worse than before. He had gotten paler and he was sweating badly. Alicia frowned and mumbled "mom...please hurry the hell up."   
A few hours later. The front door opened. Alicia, Nick and Carmen were all sprawled out on the couch. Wet rags stretched across their faces. Alicia noticed that her mom was back and looked up, the rag falling into her lap "Hey, What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." Madison shook her head "Somethings not right." Carmen sniffed once before shooting up "I smell blood, Madison are you hurt?" Madi shook her head "No, No im fine. Look, i'll explain later. For now, lock up the house." Nick looked at his mother with concern. Carmen hopped up, climbing over the back of the couch. She followed Alicia around and helped her lock up while Madison helped Nick with his problem. Carmen sat on the floor when they were done, She cross her legs and huffed. Madison spoke up "Travis texted me, he said he'd be a while." Alica rolled her eyes "I doubt he's coming back."   
"Alicia! Im sure he will, thats his family out there. You think he'd just leave them?"  
"No, but i know he'd leave us." Madison scowled at her. Carmen just kept quiet and scooted over to Nick. He looked a bit better. She tapped him and he looked down at her with a confused look "Hmm?"   
"Shits awkward- Anyways! How ya feelin?" Nick shrugged  
"A bit better. You?" Carmen shrugged   
"Bored. I miss playing hockey." Nick's eyes lit up in interest "Oh! You played hockey? Thats cool." Carmen nodded   
"Yeah, im pretty good at it. Broke a girls nose." Nick cringed and hissed "That sounds like it hurt." Carmen snickered "Yeah, her nose was like a fountain after that. Pretty damn epic!" Nick shook his head "You're crazy, you know that?" carmen grinned "Hell yeah I do!" He chuckled. Carmen laid back and stretched her legs out. Nick looked away from her and just looked around the room. Carmen whined "God im bored." She then pouted. Nick chuckled "Hey. Maybe the power will come back on soon. Ya never know." Carmen chuckled "Yeah, ya never know." Nick looked to the side. Carmen tilted her head before she stood up and headed outside "Hey! 'Licia, wanna go play uno or something?"  
"Yeah sure. Lemme go get my cards."


	3. The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a shit ton of plot holes in this story guys, you should really beware. Also! TW for uhhhh, Slander against Military and Police officers, Awkward body descriptions, Carmen gets beat up, ect
> 
> fuck all authority folks! go commit arson and have a date/party while the world burns!

Earlier that night. All hell broke lose. Madison and Nick told the girls about what they had saw. Carmen was quiet before nodding "That's a fuckin zombie. Like, deadass." Alicia frowned "Those things don't exist." Nick gave a 'that's bullshit' type look "I killed him Alicia, We ran over him with the truck! and he was still moving! his jaw was hanging off his f-"  
"Calm the fuck down. So what if its the zombie apocalypse? We'll live." Carmen had interrupted "All we gotta do is kill zombies n shit." Madison sighed "She may be right-"  
"Mom!"  
"-look, I'm not saying that I fully agree with her. But how else are supposed to explain it?" Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes "Oh my god. Im going outside." She got up and headed out the back door into the yard. It was quiet for a bit before she screamed   
"Get the hell of me!" there was a groan of pain before Alicia shouted "What the hell!?"  
"I was trying to help you!" Madison perked up and ran outside "Chris?" lo and behold, Chris was writhing on the ground. Holding his nose, blood started to seep through his fingers. Travis walked into the fenced in area, 4 other people trailing behind him. When Travis saw his son he rushed over and helped him up, Chris groaned in pain before snapping at Alicia "I was trying to help you!" Travis ended up having to hold him back. Carmen walked outside, paused, and looked from Alicia to Chris. She then sighed and crossed her arms "Control your dog Travis, he may give someone rabies." Chris growled  
"Screw off bi-"  
"Both of you stop!" Madison shouted. She then sighed and looked at the other 4 people "I'm so sorry." An old man with a shaved head put his hand up   
"Its fine." There was another groan of pain. A very pretty woman with dark hair pulled into a braid had an older woman with a badly hurt ankle leaning against her side. Travis led them into the house and Madison followed along. Chris followed as well, but as he passed by he scowled at the two girls. Carmen scowled back. She wanted to finish up what Alicia had done, maybe break his nose. When she was trying to control her anger she had dug her nails so hard into the palm of her hand that she left little crescent shaped indents. Alicia grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house. Carmen took a deep breath and smoothed down her pleated, plaid and pink skirt. She was wearing black tights underneath the skirt. She also wore a soft pink tie dye nirvana shirt and a faded black jean jacket. The shirt was a bit big on her, but she didnt mind. The power was unfortunately still out. Madison had lit up some candles and placed them around the living room. Nick had fallen asleep on the main couch so Madison let the injured woman (Griselda. The other two were her husband and daughter. Daniel and Ofelia.) sit on the other couch, it was a bit smaller but it would have to do for now. Daniel, Ofelia and Chris stood around. Madison and Travis sat in the kitchen with Chris's mother. Carmen learned that her name was Eliza. Unlike her son she was a lot friendlier and she looked a lot sweeter. The more Carmen looked at Chris the more she couldn't believe that the little hell spawn came from Travis and Eliza. Carmen scooted closer to Alicia before flopping down on her. She had laid down with her torso stretched across her lap. Carmen then booped her nose and Alicia chuckled "Get off me, You're heavy." Carmen rolled her eyes and sat up, getting off her. Nick was starting to wake up and he looked pretty groggy and kinda pale in the face (Carmen didnt see how, he was pretty tanned. Yet somehow when he turned pale, he got really really light.) Chris was leaning against the wall, sulking. Carmen got so pissed off at him, why? She didnt know. Everything was quiet. Carmen watched one of the candles flicker, She was bored out of her mind. She wished the power would come back on so she could play on he phone. Feeling sleepy she got up "Well, Im gonna go pass out. Im tired, see ya." She dissapeared back into Alicias room, passing out as soon as she hit the bed.

There was a lot of commotion that next morning. The lights had been turned back on, but there was one issue. The small community was filled with military assholes. Carmen had slept through the whole time the military arrived. She could sleep through almost anything. When she went to the kitchen to grab a drink, all the lights were on. She blinked a bit and looked around in confusion "Huh, Guess the lights got turned back on when I was asleep." She noticed that no one was in the house. But, she did notice Ofelia standing in the back yard, looking down at a large mound. Carmen walked outside and yawned "Yo- what the hell? when did that get there?" Ofelia sighed "The dog that lived here was killed. So was...a sick person." She shuddered. Carmen groaned "Awwee man! The dog died!?" Ofelia paused at her lack of care towards the dead human. Ofelia was mainly surprised at how Carmen didnt wake up whenever Daniel had blasted the guys brains all over the sliding door (Cleaning it up was disgusting.) Carmen then shrugged and spoke "Wheres all the others?" Ofelia shrugged "Alicia left with the black haired boy. The others? I have no clue." Carmen sighed "Oh. Well, wanna go swimming? We have a pool." Ofelia tilted her head "Do you live here?" Carmen shook her head "No. Im just staying til later today. My parents live in the next town over, havent been able to contact them though. Sure their fine." she wasnt very concerned about everything going on right now. Carmen was always a 'go with the flow' type of person when it came to certain things. Other times she was chaotic- to say the least. She then turned on her heel and headed inside. She stopped by Alicias room and grabbed her bathing suit out of her bag, heading into the bathroom to changing into a casual black two piece. She then headed outside and climbed into the pool. She swam for a bit before two approaching figures caught her eye. Leaning against the side of the pool she barked out "Hey! Who the hell are you two?" a familiar voice chuckled "So? you're the guard dog now huh?"  
"Ah-, sorry 'Licia. Im blind as fuck-" Alicia chuckled again. Chris, who had been walking with her turned on his heel and headed to the front. He didn't even acknowledge Carmen's existence. Carmen sighed "Asshole. Anywho come join me "Licia! come onnnn." Alicia sighed "Sorry, cant. Maybe Nick can join. He's been sleeping all day and he needs to get out the house and do something." Carmen pouted "Foine. Nick!" there was a loud thud and a groan of pain before Nick shuffled his way outside, squinting at the sunlight. His hair was a mess and so were his clothes. Carmen giggled "Mornin sleepyhead. Come get in the pool ya dumbass." She swam over to a floatie and hopped on, Laying across it. Carmen had a slightly plush body, Mainly in her lower half. She had slight curves and a flat chest and stomach. She really didnt show off much skin, so she was constantly adjusting herself on the floatie. Feeling uncomfy. Her skin was extremely pale. Yet it had a light dusting of freckles and moles here and there. She ended up laying on her back. Just peeking from out if her waist band, there was a jagged, fading scar. aNYWAYS-, She looked over at Nick "You getting in? orrrr??" He shook his head "Uh-" he hesitated "Yeah. Yeah sure." He didnt fully process her words at first since she had just woken him up. Nick headed inside for a bit before coming back outside. He was wearing some shorts that stopped at just his knees. He had his shirt in his hands. Noticing the pile of clothes sitting on a towel, he layed his shirt next to them. By the looks of it, Nick already got enough sun. Carmen was a lil jelous that he got the better tan of the two. Hell, she was already starting to get sunburned. Feeling pretty hot, she rolled off the floaty and landed in the water. When she resurfaced Nick was already in the pool. Carmen hummed "Water feels nice doesnt it?" Nick nodded "Yeah, feels better than our air conditioning." Carmen went to chuckle, but her face fell flat when she saw some soldiers. 

~Chris's P.O.V (3rd person)~  
Christopher was sitting on the roof of the Clark family's house. He had just climbed up there a few minutes ago. Most of Nick and Carmen's conversation went unheard. Though he wasn't paying attention anyways. If he was being honest, he hated them both. Yet the new conversation the sparked piqued his interest. Nick spoke, his words faint  
"Hey, something wr-"  
"Military. Why are they here?" Chris snorted, thinking 'Why else would they be here?' Nick frowned, confused as of to why her tone all of a sudden turned cold  
"What? you got a problem with them? being here?" Carmen nodded  
"Yeah. Its not just them though." Nick was a little shocked. Chris just rolled his eyes. She was so fucking dumb! The military were here to help them, and here she was. Hating on them like a self entitled brat. Chris could then hear water splash, signaling someone had moved.  
"Look, I've had pretty bad experiences with Cops n shit. The military were just as bad. The fuckers got my brother killed." Everything went silent. Nick frowned "Oh..." Carmen shrugged "Yeah. So there, fuck them all." Chris felt bad that her brother died, yet that still wasn't an excuse to him. Then the conversation shifted as Nick asked  
"Hey, if ya don't mind me asking. What's that scar from?" Carmen looked at the jagged line running up to her stomach  
"Oh that?, well. I got a hysterectomy a couple years ago."  
"A what?-" Carmen sighed "I got my uterus removed." Chris blinked, well then. That sure was new. Of course, the first thing that came out of Nicks mouth was "Why?" Carmen answered him "Well, Ovary cancer is pretty prominent in my family. So, to reduce risk. I got a hysterectomy. Got stuck on hormone therapy for a good bit." Nick nodded   
"How old were you?"  
"15." Nick gave a confused look, noticing this Carmen sighed "Nick, I'm 17."  
"Oh. Well, like. What- even happens after whatever that word was." Carmen climbed out the pool and sat down, letting her legs dangle in  
"Well. I cant have kids, or periods. Yet I had to go through a lot of horrible side effects. Worth it though, I hate kids and periods." She had no shame in talking about this. Chris could agree with her statements. His girlfriend (The lovely Maria santoz.) was...not the best when dealing with her monthly. Plus he wasn't too fond of kids. 

~Carmens P.O.V (always 3rd person)~  
Carmen yawned "Anyways. I'm being burned alive, I'm gonna go change and maybe walk around." When Carmen got out of the pool, she felt like someone was watching her. When she got to the edge of the pool the feeling increased. Then she saw him, Christopher fuckin Manawa was sitting on top of the roof. When he noticed her he turned his head, scowling. Carmen rolled her eyes and flipped him off, Heading inside. Chris scoffed and then, something caught his eye... (A/N: sure ya'll know what-. Also, theres a shit ton of plot holes. SO bewarE)

Later that evening, Carmen gathered her stuff and packed it into the car. Madison and Alicia were following along with her. Madison got into the drivers seat and Alicia got into the passengers seat, Madison started driving off to the gate.. Carmen smiled   
"Thanks for letting me stay over. Hopefully we can do this again 'Licia." Alicia smiled. That smile soon faded away when Madison drove up the gate and the car was stopped by a soldier. A few words were said before Carmen snapped "Hey! What the hell do you mean we aren't allowed to leave!?" The soldier frowned, obviously a newbie "It's protocol. It's become too dangerous for civilians to leave their tow-" Carmen got out of the car, causing Madison to panic and try to get her back inside. Carmen ignored her words of protest and approached the soldier. Starting to shout and raise hell "That's fucking bullshit! What's so dangerous that we aren't allowed to leave!? what the hell are you hiding from us!?" The soldier stammered out "N-nothing."   
"Then let us go. Or fucking else." The soldier frowned, noticing that some people were looking he tried to stand up straight and sound threatening "Was that a threat?" Carmen growled "It can be." The soldier snorted in disbelief. Not thinking that she'd actually do anything. That's when Carmen took off her boot and threw it at him. He tried to dodge it and staggered back. That's when Carmen attacked him. She jumped onto him and began to tug at his helmet, in the process she elbowed him in the face. Making his helmets vizor smack him in the face roughly. He began to panic and screech "Get this crazy bitch off me!" Madison and Alicia just watched in shock. Not wanting to get involved. Another soldier rushed over and tried to drag her off. She began to scream louder. Soon enough her screams got so shrill they'd make a banshee cover its ears. The soldier she assaulted began to scream louder. The older, more experienced soldiers were sitting behind the gate. Laughing at him, some even placing bets. Most of them didn't get paid enough to do their job, so they didn't bother interfering. Actually enjoying the little show. The 2nd soldier finally managed to drag her off. He threw her to the ground before shouting for a pair of handcuffs or some rope. One of the soldiers threw him some handcuffs and he held Carmen down. Clicking the metal contraption around her wrists. He stood back and watched her writhe and screech. She tried to bite him, but he roughly kicked her over, Holding her down with his boot. When she finally stopped fighting he stepped off her and stood back. The soldier she had attacked had scratched and hit. Causing Carmen to have a bloody nose, a good few bruises, scratches and so on. She had even cut herself on the soldiers suit. There She laid on the ground. Winded and sore. The two soldiers stood over her. The one she attacked was a little shocked "Holy shit..." The 2nd soldier scoffed "Crazy bitch. could've gotten shot. Hey! She yours?" he called towards Madison. She nodded, the soldier sighed "Keep her under control next time." He grabbed his walkie talkie and pressed the button, calling for the medic. Alicia rushed out the car and helped Carmen up "What the hell!? Carmen you could've gotten killed!" Carmen coughed and wheezed "You could've helped me-" She then laid back and sighed. Going quiet. When Eliza finally arrived she looked at Carmen and gasped "What happened?" Madison sighed "She tried to fight a soldier." Eliza scowled and picked the girl up, letting her lean against her shoulder. Eliza then dragged her along to her office. Carmen only groaned and shuffled along.

Few hours later  
Carmen looked like shit. If you pushed someone into a woodchipper. They'd come out looking like Carmen. She had taken some aspirin and was sprawled out on a cot. She felt like shit. When getting the handcuffs removed, Eliza began to chew her out and it made Carmen feel awkward. But she never resented what she did. Carmen sighed and sat up, holding her head "I made some calculations. But damn am I bad at math." No one was in the medics ward but her. Carmen saw that she had been stripped and put in a typical hospital gown. Probably to stop the blood from ruining her clothes. When she looked to the left she saw a white tank top and a pair of baggy sweatpants (Avocado print, the finest pattern) hanging over the back of a chair. Carmen chuckled "Stylish." She grabbed the clothes and went to go change in the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she sighed and shook her head. She had a dark red bruise on her right cheek, causing her eye to swell. She had a long jagged cut running from her cheek to her jaw, it burned like hell. She had several cuts along her arms and torso, Including a large boot print shaped bruise on her side from when she got kicked and held down. She smacked her face on the ground when she was thrown, which caused her to hit her nose. She remembered that it bled nonstop and hurt, though it wasn't broke. Sighing, she ruffled her hair before heading outside. She squinted at the sunlight and looked around. Not seeing anyone she knew. Groaning she headed back to the Clarks house. When she got there she knocked on the door. A very distressed Madison opened the door. When she saw Carmen she suddenly hugged her. Nearly tripping and falling backwards.  
Carmen yelped "Woah! easy Madi..."   
Madison grimaced "Right, Sorry." She pulled away "How are you feeling?" Carmen patted her side   
"Well, besides being bruised as hell and having a boot print on my side- I'm good." Madison nodded before ushering Carmen inside. No one else was in sight. That's odd. Carmen decided to ask what's up, "Hey. Where is everybody?" Madison's face went cold "Military took Nick and Eliza." That didn't do anything but make Carmen even more pissed at the camo wearing assholes "Where's Alicia?" Madison shrugged. Carmen sighed in annoyance "See? I knew we couldn't trust them. Why else would they be here?" Madison didn't know what to do. That's when Carmen perked up "Hey. I've got an idea."


End file.
